Les plus beaux mots sont ceux qu'on ne dit pas
by violettepoete
Summary: Il est de notoriété publique que Daniel est nul en ce qui concerne les femmes... Et si c'était déjà le cas au lycée?


Auteur: Violette Poète 

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: il est de notoriété publique que Daniel est nul ne ce qui concerne les femmes… Et si c'était déjà le cas au lycée?

Saison: après la défaite des Oris

Genre: humour, romance…

Note 1: attention, nombreux POV, mais vous devriez capter sans trop de problèmes! Je rigole, c'est parfaitement compréhensible. À moins de pas parler français et dans ce cas-là, ce que j'écris ne sert à rien. Et dans ce cas, que foutez-vous là?

Note 2: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe? merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Les plus beaux mots sont ceux qu'on ne dit pas

C'est lui. J'en suis sûre. Enfin, presque sûre. En tout cas, si c'est lui, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Juste un peu grandi. Par contre, il a les mêmes lunettes. Quelqu'un lui a dit qu'il existait d'autres montures? Ses yeux ont changé. Il n'a plus cet air naïf qui faisait qu'on se moquait de lui. Il a dû perdre ses illusions. Maintenant, on peut voir… De la sagesse? Oui, c'est ça. Ainsi qu'une immense affection lorsqu'il regarde tous ceux de sa table. Et un soupçon d'agacement à la jolie fille assise à côté de lui. Ils se disputent et je me prends à sourire. Je m'adresse à mon amoureux et enfer quotidien.

-Tu vois, le gars là-bas?, dis-je en désignant discrètement Daniel.

-Ouais.

-J'étais avec lui au lycée.

-Encore une de tes anciennes conquêtes?

-Non, il ne s'est rien passé avec lui.

-Tu dois pas pouvoir dire ça de grand monde.

Je l'ignoras et reportai mon attention vers Daniel. Si ma mémoire est bonne (et elle l'est), il était nul avec les filles. Vous allez dire, en quoi ça me concerne… Je l'avoue, je suis sentimentale. Et lui et la fille me faisait penser à moi et mon copain. Et si quelqu'un ne nous avait pas aidé à voir que notre répulsion était légèrement moins grande que notre attirance réciproque, on en serait toujours au point mort. J'avais envie de les aider.

Ha, la future copine de Daniel va aux toilettes. Je me levas.

-Je reviens.

Notre plan au point, je retournas m'asseoir.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Non.

-Sinon, je te rends la vie impossible.

-Plus impossible qu'elle ne l'est déjà?

-Il faut que tu ailles draguer cette fille. »

Il finit sa bière et se leva.

« Je te surveille, prévins-je.

-Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime., répondis-je distraitement.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je le sais. Mon instinct de militaire, sans doute. La jolie nana qui est entrée avec le gars qui est actuellement en train de flirter avec Vala n'a pas cessé de regarder notre table. Discrètement, c'est vrai; mais pas assez. À peine s'était-elle assise que l'autre s'est levé et a commencé à discuter avec Vala. Ça sent la mauvaise combine. Jackson n'a rien remarqué et si c'est pour lui, c'est du temps perdu d'avance. Il est en train de nous raconter je ne sais trop quoi (je dois avouer que j'ai décroché), et ne fais absolument pas attention à Vala. Je suis sûr que les autres ont vu le manège. Ha, il la surveille du coin de l'œil. Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'un instinct de protection, comme il pourrait avoir avec Sam. Sauf que celui qui dirait à Sam qu'elle a besoin de protection en aurait immédiatement besoin.

Ça fait la troisième fois que le général fait répéter Daniel et il ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte. Visiblement, l'amour rend sourd, aveugle et fait perdre la mémoire. Il se retourne encore. Le général lance un sourire. Sam baisse la tête et se retient de rire. Quelquefois, j'ai l'impression que ces quatre-là communiquent par simple télépathie. Sauf que Daniel a l'air déconnecté du réseau ce soir. Il va au bar. J'espère qu'il ne compte pas se noyer dans l'alcool. Son manque de résistance est légendaire au SGC.

-J'ai jamais vu deux personnes se tourner autant autour sans que rien ne se passe., commentais-je.

-Moi si., répondit Teal'C.

-Ah bon, q…

Je me fige. Comment peut-il y avoir autant de silence dans un bar?

-Je vais voir Daniel., dit rapidement Sam.

Je pris comme excuse « je vais euh », pour ficher le camp à mon tour. J'entendis le général dire:

-Je croyais que j'étais l'homme qui manquait le plus de tact sur cette terre, mais je vois que vous me surpassez, Teal'C.

-Je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous améliorer, O'Neill.

-Mais Teal'C! C'était de l'humour?

Je décidas d'aller voir Jolie Nana et de tirer ça au clair. Je m'approchais de sa table.

-Je peux vous offrir un verre?

Elle parut s'apercevoir de ma présence et bégaya, essayant de trouver une excuse qui ne la ferait pas passer pour une cinglée.

-Voyez-vous, je… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer et m'assit en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?

-Pardon?

-Avec elle.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez… En fait, le garçon là-bas, Daniel…

-Comment vous le connaissez?

-J'étais au lycée avec lui.

-Il se souvient pas de vous?

-J'étais du genre invisible.

-Ça a changé., remarquais-je

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. C'est vous qui étiez à la table de Daniel! Je m'étais pas rendu compte…

-Oui…

-Il était pas très doué avec les filles.

-Ça ,ça a pas changé.

-J'avais cru remarqué… Je me rappelle qu'il voulait faire un métier bizarre… Ah, oui, archéologue. Il y est arrivé?

-Je crois que oui.

-Vous l'êtes aussi?

-Dieu merci ,non!

-Vous faites quoi?

-Colonel de l'USAF.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Et Vala, elle fait quoi?

-… Consultante.

-Et les autres?

-Il y a un consultant, un colonel et un général…

Elle me regarda, elle devait sûrement se demander si je blaguais.

-Eh, bien, fit-elle, déconcertée, il a de drôles d'amis, Daniel…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Après avoir battu mon propre record dans la catégorie 'trouver une excuse et s'esquiver d'une situation gênante', je rejoignis Daniel au bar. Il était assis sur un tabouret et fixait son soda. Je lui posa la main sur l'épaule et m'installa à côté de lui. Il fixait son soda comme s'il allait lui apporter toutes les réponses de l'univers. Il me faisait de la peine comme ça, je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir déprimer.

-Ça va?

Il hocha la tête sans me regarder. Je commanda aussi un soda qui me fut rapidement apporté. J'en bus une gorgée sans cesser d'observer mon ami. Et tout d'un coup, ça me sembla l'évidence même.

-Vous vous en êtes rendu compte, hein?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() -Vous vous en êtes rendu compte, hein?

Bien sûr que je m'en suis rendu compte… Et je m'en étais rendu compte bien avant qu'un bellâtre blond vienne lui faire de l'œil. Juste, j'avais du mal à l'admettre. Mais j'ai fini par le faire. Évidemment, je n'ai pas débité tout ça à Sam.

-Oui…

Je garde les yeux fixes. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. J'ai envie de m'ouvrir à Sam.

-J'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est Vala! Elle m'énerve plus que tout!

Elle sourit et dit sentencieusement:

-Le cœur a ses raisons…

Je me souviens d'une autre phrase.

-L'amour, c'est un désir qu'on a dans le cœur et qu'on est seul à connaître; l'amour aveugle, c'est l'éternité dans l'instant présent.

Je me tourne à moitié vers Sam.

-Vous avez déjà vécu quelques secondes d'éternité?

-Oui.

Elle baisse la tête et, un moment, je la sens aussi désemparée que moi; mais elle regarde vers notre table où sont restés Teal'C et Jack et du coin de l'œil, je la vois sourire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Après que Teal'C eut prouvé qu'il avait encore moins de délicatesse que moi (et pourtant c'est difficile), la table avait été quasi déserté. J'observe tout ce qui se passe avec intérêt: Vala et le Gars-qui-fuirait-en-courant-s'il-savait-qu'elle-peut-le-tuer-à-mains-nues; Mitchell avec l'organisatrice de ce manège; et Sam assise au bar en compagnie de Daniel. C'est bien qu'elle soit avec lui, une conversation avec elle ouvre des portes dont on ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Je n'aime pas voir Daniel ainsi. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, c'est vrai. Deux fois. La première, je le connaissais à peine. Il était dans le couloir du SGC. On aurait dit un gosse perdu dans un monde d'adultes. Il a dit ''Ils savent pas ce qu'ils vont faire de moi et je sais pas ce que je vais faire de moi non plus''. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre? Je l'ai emmené avec moi.

La deuxième, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, après que Vala et lui aient accidentellement révélé notre existence aux Oris. Il a dit qu'il avait peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'étonnait le plus. Qu'il me le dise à moi ou que ce soit la première fois. Parce que, vu tout ce qui nous était arrivé, il lui avait fallu une sacrée dose de courage pour ne pas paniquer. Sous ses dehors d'archéologue binoclard, il cachait une véritable force et une incroyable quantité de courage.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Je dois avouer que l'idée était bonne. Mais, comme je le pensais, c'était ridicule. Je l'ai dit à son ami, il a approuvé de tout son cœur et rajouté.

-Toutes ses idées sont ridicules.

Ces deux-là donnent l'impression de se détester, mais à peine, Cameron s'était-il installé à la table que son regard n'a cessé de se poser sur eux. Ça m'a fait sourire.

-Vous l'aimez, hein?

Il se retourna, surpris.

-Non. Mais elle est la seule femme qui me supporte et de son côté c'est pareil.

Je n'insista pas et continua à l'observer en coin un long moment.

Tout d'un coup, Jordan se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar. Après un rapide regard, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de nous rapprocher.

-Salut.

Daniel la dévisagea.

-On se connaît, non?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-Du lycée.

-Ah oui… Jordan, n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement.

-Désolé, je…

-Pas grave! Je vous présente Desmond, mon fiancé.

Il lui serra la main.

-Je me rappelle plus pourquoi je lui ai demandé.

-Tu étais ivre mort et j'en ai profité.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Jordan dit qu'il fallait qu'il partent. Elle me lança un grand sourire qui semblait dire ' renonce pas, ça parait dingue mais c'est génial', car oui, on peut dire tout ça dans un sourire.

-On y va?

-Je suis à tes ordres, comme toujours.

Ils sortirent en se disputant et une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

Peu de temps après, le colonel décida d'aller dormir et nous conseilla de faire de même, nous avions une mission le lendemain.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Je pousse la porte et me débarrasse de ma veste. Je vais me préparer un café et me plonger dans un livre. De toute manière, ça m'étonnerait que je dorme. Quant à aller bosser au SGC, je préférais éviter, l'idée de rencontrer malencontreusement Vala dans le couloir… Évidemment, je serais bien obligé de lui parler, mais une nuit de répit ne serait pas de trop…

On sonne. J'ouvre, c'est elle.

-Teal'C m'a déposé mais il est reparti tout de suite, je peux entrer?

La dernière phrase était inutile, elle est déjà sur le seuil de mon salon. Elle se tourne vers moi et ses yeux noirs me fixent. Je ne dis rien, que pourrais-je dire? Elle a l'air d'avoir autant de mal que moi à parler, ce qui (me réconforta? M'étonna? M'épouvanta? Choisissez le terme qui vous paraîtra le meilleur).

-Super soirée, hein…

Je ne répondis rien.

-Ok, on reprend… Vous savez, votre amie n'aurait jamais manigancé tout ça si elle avait pensé un seul instant que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi.

-Je sais.

Ses sourcils se haussent.

-Vous savez?

-Oui.

-Alors, pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait?

Il ne lui vient même pas à l'idée que ça puisse entraîner des complications dans l'équipe ou même que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Elle veut juste savoir pourquoi. Je soupire.

-Vala…

Le café coule dans la cuisine et je me rappelle que je suis chez moi. Curieusement, y penser me donne du courage.

-Je vous ai raconté ce qui est arrivé à Sha'Re, c'est arrivé aussi à une ancienne amie à moi et…

-De ce côté-là, on est tranquilles, j'ai déjà donné.

-Vala…

-Vous auriez pu me laisser décider.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes impulsive, vous auriez foncé et inévitablement, vous auriez regretté…

-C'est pas mon genre, les regrets et ce qui pourrait m'arriver ne m'effraie pas… Enfin, pas trop.

-Et comment tu fais ça?…

J'étais passé au tutoiement presque sans y penser, lorsque je réalisais qu'avec cette fille, cette folle qui me tapait sur le nerfs, ça pourrait marcher.

Elle s'approcha. Elle avait dans les yeux la lueur qu'il y a toujours quand elle s'apprête à faire une connerie. Mais je ne cherchais pas à l'arrêter. Une fraction de seconde, je crus voir dans ses yeux la même frayeur qui me tétanisait. Puis, elle les ferma et m'embrassa.

Qu'aurais-je pu répondre à cela? Tous les mots me parurent fades tandis que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Fin

Pfiouuu… J'ai mis du temps à y arriver… Si ça a pu vous distraire un instant, c'était le but…


End file.
